Black Hoods
by darkfantasy16
Summary: Organization XIII has returned with new memebers and a few old enemies. Sora, Riku, and Kairi now have to find a way to get rid of Organization XIII once again [Some spoilers from KH2]
1. They're Back

Black Hoods

Chapter 1:They're Back

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were laying on the beach under the nights sky nobody was saying a word, just staring up at the millions of tiny silver dots, thats when Sora saw it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something blacker then the night.

Sora bolted up and turned towards where he had seen the black hooded person, Riku and Kairi did the same and were in disbelief.

"Enjoy your free time while you still can, it won't last much longer." A black hooded person said then disspeared into a portal.

Sora was the first to speak up. "Well, that sure was a short vacation."

"But how...how did they come back so fast?" Kairi asked the others. "I mean I thought they were all gone..who could have brought them back?"

I'm not sure if they actually are the same people, I didn't recongize his voice as any of them." Riku told them.

"So wait...is it a new organization or the same one with new people or the same organization with new and old people or what?" Sora said in a very confused tone.

"We only know as much as you know Sora." Riku said irritated.

"What are we gonna do now..should we tell the king or should we try to take care it ourselves?" Sora asked.

"I don't see anyway we could tell the king, we have no way to communicte with him." Riku said slowly.

"I guess were on our own then..huh?" Sora asked Riku and Kairi.

"Hey! I think I have and idea!" Kairi suddenly said then disspeared and reappered with a bottle and a paper. "We'll just write the king a letter and then put it in the bottle and put it in the ocean!" she said while writing something down on the paper.

"Umm Kairi do you really think thats going to work?" Sora asked her

"Yes the king will get it for sure..but it might take a while so for now were on our own." She finished writing then walked to the shore line and carefully placed the bottle in the water then backed up and the three watched silently as the bottle floated away.

"You guys wanna call it a night. Then meet back here tomarrow?" Sora asked.

"Sounds fine to me so night guys see ya tomarrow." Riku said then walked off. Sora and Kairi were silent for a few minutes then Kairi spoke up.

"Umm Sora...you don't think were gonna be seperated again...do you?" she said slowly.

"Well it could happen...but lets try not to let it." Sora said then thought. Man I hope we don't get seprated again it took forever to find them.

"Alright then we will try our hardest to stay together though all this." Kairi said with a big smile. "Goodnight Sora i'm going to go to bed too."

"Goodnight Kairi, I'll see you and Riku in the moring." Sora said as they parted ways.

(The Organization)

Two men all covered up by black hoods were sitting in an all white room disscussing their plan.

"So now they know that their not finished with us right?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes Lexion said they seemed to have gotten the point." Another man answered

"Good...Sora and his little friends will learn the punishment for trying to destroy us!" The first man said with a wicked laugh.

"But we are not as strong as before...we need more members those four new ones just simply will not due" The secondman informed

"Ah Luxord you have doubts...but you shouldn't worry you will see soon how our plan will progress." The first man replied simply.

":But Xaldin," Luxord started but was cut off.

"We shall disscuss more later Luxord now why don't you go and check on the new memebers." Xaldin told Luxord then vanished.Luxored mumbled something then also disspeared from the room.

Sora awoke from his sleep and lazily got up then he remebered about the night before then quickly got dress and ran to where he was supposed to meet Riku and Kairi who were already there waiting.

"S-Sorry im late guys." Sora said while trying to catch his breath." "I overslept."

"It's alright, we haven't been here very long." Kairi said with a laugh. "Ya know Sora you didn't need to hurry so fast...we never picked a time to meet."

"Aww now you tell me." Sora said then all three of them laughed.

"So what do you guys think we should do..ya know about Organization XII suddenly reappering?" Riku asked.

"Are we even positve that it is Organzation XII it could just be some imposter trying to trick us." Kairi suggested

"No it seemed like he was really a part of the Organization." Riku told her.

"But you said that he didn't seem familar." Sora pointed out.

"I know but I could be wrong..or it could just be someone new" Riku anwered

"Aww!" Sora said then sat on the ground "You mean it could be a whole new organization?"

"It seems like thats what it is." Riku replied then sat next to Sora.

"Ugh this sucks!" Sora whined

"Sora don't be negative it won't help us any." Kairi told him.

Sora sighed then said "Ya your right...so whats our plan!" he asked after he stood back up.

"Why do you think I would know. Your the keyblade master you should be able to come with a good plan." Riku said to Sora.

"Can't we all just come up with a plan together...Because I don't have any ideas." Sora asked

"Ya that sounds like a good idea!" Kairi exclamied.

"Alright it seems like that will work better." Riku agreed

"Okay so why don't we get started!" Sora said cheerfully. The others nodded then they began to think of a plan. Little did they know hidden in the shadows was another hooded person. Listening to their every word


	2. The New Memebers

Chapter 2: The New Memebers.

Four people were sitting in a white room dressed up in black coats.

"I'm bored when are we going to get to do anything." A young man with short spikey silver hair said.

"Be patient Kuda things can't be rushed". A much older man with long gresed back red hair told him.

"Ok, fine but it better not take much longer." Kuda said simply then leaned against the wall.

"Ya I'm getting pretty tired of waiting too." A tall man with blonde hair that went past his ears.

"Guys get over it we'll get to do something when were told."A girl with shoulder length black and red hair said rudely.

"Geeze Marisol are you in a bad mood?" The blonde haired guy asked.

"No I'm just annoyed by your whining Lexion. Marisol said to him with her arms crossed. Like Argon said things can't be rushed." She finished.

"Aww c'mon Marisol you need to lighten up.Lexion said then sat next to her. Your not nearly as old as Argon so don't act like it.

"Ya and besides your a lot funner then Argon when your in a good mood." Kuda said with a laugh.

"As much as you guys like to insult me, just remeber that it won't matter when were fighting, it will matter how much strength you have. Argon said and the other three gave him weird looks. Alright then fine go on about your buisness just ignore me." he said while shaking his head.

"Okay!" they all replied then went on about their own buisness. After a few minutes Xaldin and Luxord came into the room.

After a few mintues of silence Kuda spoke up. "So whats up?" He asked Xaldin and Luxord.

"Sora and his friends have come up with a plan to attempt to stop us. Xaldin started to tell the others. But it's not going to work since we know what it is and can stop it." he finished.

"Well what is their plan?" Lexion asked them.

"My my my...impatice are we. Xalidin said while shaking his head. Sora and his friends intend to try to contact king mickey for a gummi ship, but we have a plan that will ruin theirs". Xaldin finished with a laugh.

"So what are we going to do to stop their plan?" Kuda asked sounding annoyed.

"You four are going to go to the Disney Castle and snatch that king then bring him back here." Luxord told the others.

"Very well, when should we go?" Argon asked Luxord.

"Soon it would be wise to go while he expects nothing." Luxord said to Argon.

"Okay we will go now then." Argon said then the four new memebers went into a black portal and dissapeared.

(On Destiny Islands)

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were done coming up with a plan and were now relaxing.

"How long do you think were going to have to wait for a responce from the king?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure..it could be days or even weeks before he does." Kairi said with a sigh

"Aww guess we won't know until we get a answer back? Sora asked.

"Thats right so for now I guess were just supposed to wait." Riku answered.

"Ya it sounds like that." Kairi said then yawned.

"You getting tired?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Sort of..I didn't sleep too well last night." Kairi said with another yawn.

"Then you should go to bed. Riku told her. You can't function well when your tired."

"Okay, your right. Kairi said then stood up. "Im going to bed, goodnight you guys I'll see you tomarrow". She finished then walked away.

"Night Kairi." Both Sora and Riku said then they were alone.

"Hmm I wonder whats going to happen when the king gets the message." Sora wondered out loud.

"Hopefully He'll help us out" Riku said.

"Ya, I hope so" Sora said then streached out. Riku also layed down and the both of them gazed up at the sky. Sora was resting his feet in the water when he felt something brush agianst them.

"Huh whats this?" Sora said then picked up a bottle. "Hey there's something in here!" he exclamied then opened it up. Inside was a note. Sora read it outload

_"Sora, were in trouble! _

_Today four people in black hoods came to the castle._

_They attacked the castle and kidnapped the king!_

_Please Sora we need your help without you all the worlds are in danger!"_

_Sincerly, Queen Minnie_

_P.S Write back if you need anything that will assist you._

"Well that wasn't good news." Riku said then sighed.

"We needed the king for help but now he needs our help Sora said worried. But how are we supposed to help?" He wondered.

"I'm not sure, why don't we decide tomarrow with Kairi, she can probably come up with a good idea" Riku slowly said.

"Umm...oh ok." Sora said uncertian.

"Ok thats good. Riku said. Well I'm going to go to bed...so night." He finsished then left Sora alone.

"What am I going to do? Sora thought to himself. "The king needs my help but how can I help him when I don't know how I'm going too." Sora groaned in frustration.

"Now getting angry never solved anything." A voice said to Sora he jumped up and turned to the direction of the voice. There stood a person in a black hood.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Aww that hurts my feelings that you don't remeber me." The hooded person said then lowered their hood to reveal Xaldin.

"Xaldin? Sora said confused. But I thought I defeated you."

"Well it appears that you didn't." Xaldin said with laugh.

Sora grew angry "What did you do with king mickey?" He demanded.

Xaldin's laughter grew. "Wouldn't you like to know." he said

Sora became more angry and took out his keyblade. "You better stop joking around. He warned. Now tell me what you did with the king"

"Well...Well you certainly don't know how to control your anger." Xaldin said then opened up a portal..

"Hey! your not going anywhere." Sora growled then when to attack Xaldin.

Xaldin laughed once again then walked into the portal and dissaped.

"Come back here!" Sora yelled into the dark sky.


End file.
